


Intense

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was always so serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

Sanji knew that sometimes Zoro could be too intense. The cook was guilty of the act every once in a while, but with Zoro it was more often than not. When he first met the marimo, Sanji could classify his emotions with three words: tired, annoyed, and horny. Getting to know him more made Sanji realize just how many layers the other had and how serious he was most of the time.

Like right now when Zoro pulled him out of the restaurant. Their waiter was being very rude under the guise of back handed compliments and passive aggressive suggestions. Zoro was good at ignoring these things since he was used to it, and he’d planned on talking to the manager, but Sanji barely held it together. He knew the right and wrong way to run a restaurant, and he wasn’t the type to sit still and be insulted by anyone. Zoro placed a hand over his, pressed his thumb against his palm, and muttered that they’d get the check in a moment. That’s when Sanji heard it. Just the faintest mumble before their waiter got back to their table with a notepad in his hand.

He doesn’t think he’d ever kicked someone in the face so fast. While Sanji was yelling at the guy, Zoro had dropped a ten on the table for their drinks and then pulled the angry chef out of the restaurant. They walked until they were a few blocks away and stopped outside a closed clothes shop.

Sanji huffed, loosening his tie and untucking his shirt in frustration. His breathing a little fast from the speed they walked at, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Zoro let him catch his breath, taking the time to clean off his glasses before propping them back onto his nose.

“How could you say that to anyone.” Sanji clenched his fists. His chest felt tight, but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. “Why would anyone think it’s okay to treat people like that.”

Zoro put his hands on Sanji’s arms and squeezed once. What was he supposed to tell him? He was used to it? He’d heard worse? Zoro learned to ignore those kind of people a long time ago because they didn’t go away, and he thought Sanji might be used to the type from having to work with people every day but apparently not.

“Why aren’t you angry? Doesn’t it piss you off! We don’t deserve to be treated like that for this! No one does!” The rest of Sanji’s cries were muffled against Zoro’s shoulder. His fingers gripped the front of Zoro’s jacket while Zoro held him tightly.

It took a while but eventually Sanji stopped shaking and just breathed. Zoro smelled like cotton and that cheap cologne that Sanji claimed to hate. There was a soft pressure against the top of his head and he knew Zoro kissed his hair.

“I don’t want you to see me like that.”

Sanji tried to look up at him, but Zoro only held onto him tighter.

“I love you too much to have you see me like that.”

A car drove by, the headlights growing brighter and then dimming the further it got away. Zoro finally let him go and took his hand. “Let’s get back to the car. Are you all right with pizza tonight?”

How could Zoro be so intense one moment and then laid back the next? It was going to take forever to figure this man out. Sanji bit his lip to keep from smiling at the thought. Forever, huh? “I love you.”

“Didn’t think you liked pizza that much.”

Sanji squeezed his hand hard enough to hurt. He wanted that seriousness back for this moment. Zoro squeezed back, and they both loosened their grip at once. The skin of their hands turned pink with renewed blood flow.

“You’re too serious.” Zoro took a step forward, and Sanji matched his pace as they headed to the parking garage.

What a hypocrite, Sanji thought.

**Author's Note:**

> it started as something and turned into something else and im sorry, if you wondering what the waiter said, he called them f*ggots to put it bluntly, and i feel like since this is the only relationship sanjis been in with the same sex that he wouldnt be used to getting that kind of hate directed towards him unlike zoro who is used to getting it from every end about anything


End file.
